


A Tremendous Thing

by ladynox



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Maria DeLuca Deserves Nice Things, Maria DeLuca Positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynox/pseuds/ladynox
Summary: Alex gives Maria a gift.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes, Minor background malexa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16
Collections: Maria DeLuca Healing Crystals Celebration





	A Tremendous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic stands entirely on its own but it is a prequel of sorts to [Milestones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191598/chapters/61053445).

It was a warm day, winter having finally yielded to spring. Maria was sitting on Alex’s patio with a pinot grigio, bare feet propped up on the chair next to her. Her eyes were closed, just enjoying the warm sun on her skin. It was her first day off in a while, from work and from her crazy life. Well not entirely... as this was her home now, and she was still learning to relax here too. 

She heard the glass door slide open and the soft thump of Alex’s crutch against the brick. He got home about forty five minutes ago and had been puttering around the house. She had briefly wondered if he was sick, since he should still be at work at this hour, but she couldn’t sense any misery or distress from him. Her curiosity was piqued but not enough for her to leave the sun yet. 

“Hey,” he said, setting a beer on the table. His fingers, cool and slightly damp from the bottle, tapped lightly at her ankles.  
  
“C’mon, there are other chairs,” Maria groaned.  
  
“I want to sit here,” Alex answered, stubborn, and nudged her legs again until she sighed, moving them. Once sitting, he settled her legs back across his thighs though. 

Maria tilted her head towards him, arching an eyebrow.  
  
“It’s only fair,” he replied, shrugging one shoulder. She could immediately tell that he was nervous, preoccupied. But he’d been so since the move. Since Michael and Maria had brought their stuff, and their hearts, into his home. Nervous and happy, worried but excited, preoccupied with making sure this would work. Maria definitely understood him, felt the same way obviously. This new relationship was a high reward investment but also incredibly high risk and there weren’t any examples of successful poly triads in Roswell to reference. 

They were on their own. 

But… there was something else. Anticipation shone from him, the light of which was warmer on her skin than that of the sun.

“What?” Maria asked, taking a sip from her glass.  
  
“Ugh,” Alex groaned, a little annoyed, a lot exasperated. “There’s no keeping surprises with you.”

“Look you’ve known me your entire life,” Maria laughed, as if she knew he had been planning to surprise her. Sometimes being psychic had nothing to do with being able to read moods and feelings, sometimes all you needed was a well placed _what_ and a pensive little frown for all the beans to come spilling forth. But she always pretends to have already guessed nonetheless, it wouldn’t do to give up all her secrets. “You can’t get mad now.”  
  
“Fair.” He sighed and drew out a slim, white box--a jewelry box, a little smaller than his hand. “This is for you.” 

They’ve bought each other jewelry before. The mood rings when she was sixteen. The thick chain choker he wore all the time in high school, that was from her. Alex’s love language manifested in actions and in gift-giving: graduation gifts, birthdays, just saw this and thought-of-you gifts, which was what this must be, Maria thought, beaming excitedly at Alex. 

But Alex looked at the box for a moment, lips parted, taking a slow breath. 

Ok no... this was more than just a little token. Maria took the box, it was small and light, not at all matching the weight of the substantial importance Alex had placed on it. 

She was still looking at Alex, hoping to get a better idea of why this little gift was so important. Most of the time she was firmly against spoilers but he had gotten her all nervous now too. 

“Well go on,” Alex said impatiently after taking a pull from his beer. “What are you waiting for?”  
  
Inside was a blue topaz pendant in a hexagonal shape about as thick as her index finger and about two inches long. A small piece of rounded rose quartz was affixed to the topaz, all attached to a sterling silver chain.  
  
“Oh Alex…” Maria breathed, smiling softly, touched. She looked at Alex. “This is lovely.” Yet it was more than the beauty of the piece that was making her heart feel so full, and she was hesitant to mention it. If only because her friends had never really been into her supposed hippie new age shit. 

“The blue topaz represents friendship,” Alex began, more confirming her thoughts than actually explaining their meaning. Maria knews what these gemstones meant, of course he knew that. But he picked up on her hesitance, addressed it. “And rose quartz is aligned with the heart chakra. Self love I know but also...” And here he now hesitated, maybe feeling silly. He forged on nonetheless. “Unconditional love.”   
  
Alex was looking at her the entire time he spoke.  
  
Maria felt her eyes moisten. “You don’t believe in this stuff.” It was stupid to say, but she couldn’t find the right words for what she was really feeling.  
  
Alex shrugged and dug out of his pocket a small black stone, flat--onyx--used for worrying and it looked well used. “You gave this to me when I shipped out. Do you remember?”  
  
Maria nodded. It had been an impulsive act. She had just been getting into healing crystals at the time. And Alex had been going through some shit, to put it lightly. 

“I feel like I missed the mark on that one,” Maria chuckled derisively. “But in my defense I was new to the whole healing crystals thing.” Maria had, naively, wanted to give him something that would protect him from all that negative energy in his life.

Alex shakes his head. “Nah, you were spot on. Half way through basic I found it at the bottom of my bag.” He paused, smiling a little wryly. “Sorry I just chucked it in there and forgot about it. But it was there when I needed it. ‘Cause it reminded me of you. Of our friendship. I think I called you that weekend. It was months before I even decided to google it and figure out what it even meant and yeah, spot on Maria. Belonging.”

Maria blinked away the sudden moisture from her eyes, pulling lightly around her eyes in a vain attempt to protect her makeup. Belonging, yeah it did mean that too. She hadn’t known that at the time. Alex had joined the Air Force because he had still been trying to find belonging and acceptance within his family, within his father’s life. And she had given him a onyx stone, a symbol of belonging. 

“I kept it with me through all my training,” he continued, rubbing his thumb over the stone. The act was familiar, loving in that way Alex rubbed her knuckles when he squeezed her hand. “Through war. Through PT. It was there through all the dark times. Got me through things I could barely face myself, let alone talk to anyone about.”  
  
He squeezed the stone one more time before slipping it back in his pocket and turning his attention back to Maria.

“You know, ever since I got this for you I’ve been trying to figure out exactly how to tell you why I’m doing it.” He took the necklace from her hand, holding it gently in his palm. “You don’t wear your mother’s necklace anymore, which is why I wanted to give you a necklace. Though that feels kind of dickish to do. I know this can never be as important as your mom’s necklace.”  
  
“Alex, yes it can,” Maria argued immediately. How could it not. It’s not like she loved Alex any less than she loved her mother, or Michael. The love was different, sure. But no less important.

“No it can’t,” Alex argued, the stubborn ass. “And that’s ok. It’s not a fucking competition. Never is with us.” That was about Michael. “But you know, life keeps throwing a lot of crap at us. And you’re going on your own journey now to discover yourself, your powers, and this whole unexpected heritage. And if that wasn’t enough, there’s this crazy whole triad thing we’re trying to work out. And I wanted--”  
  
He paused, frowning. Not pleased with whatever he was going to say. Honestly, he didn’t need to explain anything. Not to Maria. Even if she liked what she was hearing. It was sweet. No, it was more than that, she felt wrapped up and secure in his love.

“And obviously the situations aren’t the same,” he finally continued. “You’re not shipping off to basic. Honestly, you’re closer to me than ever.” He smiled wryly, glancing at his house. Maria chuckled. “Cleaning the house wrong--”  
  
“Excuse you?” Maria demanded. “I do not.”  
  
“You vacuum before you dust, Maria,” Alex shot back. “Who does that?”  
  
Laughing, Maria started to shift, getting ready to defend her position. But Alex grabbed her legs, keeping her in place.  
  
“Wait wait wait,” he laughed too. He put the necklace back in her hand, closing his own hand over it. “We’re getting side tracked here. I wanted to give this to you as a reminder that you’re more than just my best friend. You’re my family and I love you. And that whatever troubles arise with your powers, with your bar, or with Michael, I will always be right by your side. Whenever you need me. Just like you’ve always been for me.”  
  
Alex finally looked away from her. Overwhelmed by his own admission, he took a drink of his beer. Not wanting to embarrass him further, Maria just put her arm around him, pressed her face into him. She was crying now, just a few quiet tears slipping down her cheeks. Fucking Alex, ruining her make up.  
  
God she loved him. 

“Thank you.” The words were insufficient in expressing the gratitude she felt from having Alex in her life. But it would have to do. He wrapped his arms around her now, kissed the top of her head, held her. And honestly, nothing else needed to be said.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Charlotte's Web. 
> 
> About the gems (with some liberties, of course, taken): 
> 
> **Blue Topaz** is often associated with loyalty and love, this gem represents eternal romance and friendship. Blue topaz symbolizes honesty, clarity of feelings, and deep emotional attachment.  
>  **Rose Quartz** is the stone of universal love. It restores trust and harmony in relationships, encouraging unconditional love.  
>  **Onyx** cleanses the air and rids the home of negative energy. It promotes feelings of belonging and stability.


End file.
